This invention relates to seat belt restraining systems for vehicles, and more particularly to seat belt restraining systems for airplanes which can be used to selectively secure both an adult, and a child sitting in the lap of the adult.
With the convenience and speed offered by air travel, the popularity of air travel is ever increasing. This is especially true in an age where discount or special low fares are offered to travelers. Obviously, the safety of these passengers is a primary concern of those offering air travel services. One of the safety devices offered is the now well-known seat or lap belt. The seat belt has two straps, at least one of which is adjustable in length. These two straps are connected on one end to the airplane seat. The other end of one of the straps is equipped with a male buckle, and the other end of the remaining strap is equipped with a female buckle. The female buckle typically allows the length of the strap to be adjusted. In normal use, the male buckle is received within the female buckle so that the two straps are coupled together across a passenger's lap. The length of the straps may then be adjusted so that they fit securely across the lap of the passenger. The female buckle typically has a release tab which may be pulled upwardly to release the male buckle from the female buckle, thus separating the two straps and allowing the passenger to move about the cabin.
The above described seat belt works well when only one passenger occupies the seat at any one time. In fact, the seat belt is designed for use by only one passenger at a time. It is, however, becoming increasingly common for people to travel accompanied by infant children. If these children are young enough, an additional ticket is usually not required for the infant. On full flights, in which there are no extra seats available for convenient use by the infant, the adult traveling with the infant will hold the infant in his or her lap. In these situations, the infant will not have the benefit of the above described seat belt. This can be particularly disadvantageous if turbulent air is experienced or if there is some type of airplane accident.
One temptation for overcoming the above drawbacks is to adjust the seat belt to extend across both the adult and the infant. If, however, the infant is restless and it is desired to pass the infant from, for example, a father to a mother, both the mother and the father will be required to unfasten and adjust their respective seat belts. Moreover, the seat belt is not designed to operate across two persons and it is difficult to adjust the seat belt so that it fits securely across both people. In fact, it is currently not legal to employ such a method, and the adult will not be permitted to fasten the existing seat belt around both the adult and another passenger.
Therefore, a device is needed which overcomes the drawbacks and deficiencies of the existing arrangements discussed above.